sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoba Sapphie / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Aoba Sapphie's relationships in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Family Parents *'Aoba Kaito' - Sapphie's father. A high rated police officer who usually has to work late so he's seen very rarely in the anime. He is still very respected by Sapphie, for being able to have a family and being full time police officer at the same time. *'Aoba Skye' - Sapphie's mother. A pretty famous entertainer. Even though she rarely appears on TV, she is very successful with what she's doing. Sapphie looks up to her, since she always tries to help poorer people. Aoba Yukio Sapphie's older brother, who is not just excellent at the keyboard but also good at repairing technical stuff. So every time something breaks, Sapphie asks Yuki for help. Both Yuki and Sapphie show that they love music. It’s possible that Yuki might be the reason Sapphie got into music in the first place. However, today Sapphie is way better in terms of making music than he is. Friends Nilam Blue is the guard of the blue rainbow and Sapphie's partner. Sapphie cares for Blue a lot and usually shows that when protecting him from others. Even before they officially met, Sapphie did all she could to save Blue from Voide. She thinks Blue is really cute and would do all to cheer him up, when he's sad. Akabayashi Rubi Rubi and Sapphie are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. Though Sapphie still doesn’t understand why Rubi is that bad in language classes, since she is very good at them. Sapphie would also challenge Rubi to a basketball match, even if she would lose, just to have some fun together. Yuuki Ririan Ririan is a good friend of Sapphie. Both share their love for western languages, especially English, even though Ririan is hardly as good in it as Sapphie. They first, actually, met when the "Shiro students" had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. When Crimson fought against the two Karahowas, Ririan tried to get to her and help her. However, Sapphie told her to stay inside since it’s too dangerous out there. Tachibana Amber Amber and Sapphie are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. It might seem that Sapphie and Amber don’t have anything in common. Sapphie is the cool rocking girl, while Amber is the elegant fashion girl. But actually, they have quite a lot in common. For example both were raised with music. Sapphie also was very impressed that Amber was able to play the piano. Minotori Ema One of Ema’s best friends. Sapphie lives right next doors to Ema, so they’ve known each other since they were very young. The two don’t even remember when they first met. Ema always tries to get Sapphie over her own stubbornness. Amashiro Kiyomi Sapphie’s second childhood friend. Unlike how it was with Emerlad, Sapphie didn’t know Kiyomi from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Ema and Sapphie were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Amashiro’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphie wanted to play with Kiyomi then too and so they became friends. Nobumoto Rosuke A funny but very complicated friendship. Sapphie didn't trust Loo at all at the beginning and always tried to "protect" Kiyomi from him. And even after she started trusting him, she likes to tease him. The two keep teasing each other or even call each other by special nicknames. However, their teasing sometimes becomes a arugment where Kiyomi has to try to calm them two down. Momozaki Rikka Sapphie has been a fan of Rikka since Rikka has released her first single. She always wanted to meet an idol and when Rikka came to Feather Castletown, this dream finally came true. Now, Sapphie and Rikka are really good friends as both are totally in love with music. Rikka also once helped Sapphie to stand on stage herself by organizing a concert where the both of them would perform. Itou Ami Sapphie has actually the kind of personality which Ami is used to. Not too childish, to too cheery, not too crazy. However, she's not a fan of Sapphie not thinking before talking or acting. But that's fine as long as she doesn't come off as a typical girl-y. References Category:Relationships